


Love is Love, Dumbass

by J30NG1N_L0V3



Category: ITZY (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, Gay Pride, Jisung is Homophobic at first, Lots of Weed, M/M, Smoking, Weed, but dont worry hes very gay, pride month
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-04-05 18:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19045735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J30NG1N_L0V3/pseuds/J30NG1N_L0V3
Summary: Han Jisung. It's like the epitome of his existence is purely to bring hate among the world with Homophobia.at least, that's what Minho thinks. But when the see each other at the LA pride festival, kissing boys, Minho might just understand.





	Love is Love, Dumbass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung stood there with a mischievous smile, staring at the back of Minho's head. He thought he really did something and was finally reaching Minho's core.

 

 

 

Minho was  _sick and tired_ of Jisung's constant 'fucking around.' He wouldn't say it's  _'bullying'_ because, honey, he isn't offended by a wannabe, it's just  _damn annoying._ At first, he found it humours. Someone thought it was his business to be mad at what someone else's sexuality was. But after so long of him being an  _annoying little shit,_ Minho was getting annoyed very easily. And of course, entering the school, he heard the usual offensive slur. But today, it made him snap.

 

" _Hey-ya faggot."_ He heard Jisung sneer, followed by a devils laugh. Minho groaned loudly, turning to him.

 

"Don't 'Hey-ya' me anything. I'm sorry love, but homophobia doesn't look good on you. Try _positivity_ for a change.  _Acceptance_ would look even better! Oh, but do you know what'll look the best?  _Caring about your own damn life._ It fits you.  _I think._ " Minho hissed, turning away and stomping off. Jisung stood there with a mischievous smile, staring at the back of Minho's head. He thought he really did something and was finally reaching Minho's core. He was no where near Minho's core. He was  _far far away_ from his core.

A loud, enthusiastic Australian boy came up next to Minho. This boy is known as Lee Felix, a happy Sophomore. Behind closed doors, he goes to his cousins club and does drag shows every Wednesday, Friday, and Sunday under the cute name of  _'Pixie Mattel'._

 

"Hyung! You would not believe how much money I got last night! The one cute boy was there!" He expressed his love. Jisung made a fake gagging sound, loudly.  _Seriously, how could someone be so disgusting to do those kinds of things?_ Jisung still couldn't believe there were this many gay people around. He's considered transferring  _four times_ now. But of course, he can never escape the gay. Minho turned around and looked at Jisung with his arms crossed, and  _oh my god._ Jisung had a mini heart attack because of how terrifying Minho looked.  _Like a pissed off cat ready to scratch._ Jisung rolled his eyes and walked up the stairs, making sure to spit by Felix's feet. The freckled boy jumped back close to Minho with a yelp, before aggressively kicking his shin. Jisung jumped up two stairs, avoiding Felix's foot by a hair. He could feel Minho's burning stare in the back of his skull. As he walked away, he could hear something along the lines of  _'tch, fucking Homophobes.'_ and Felix making a sound of agreement.

   
{ ~ }  


_God,_ were classes any more boring? Normally yes, but Jisung couldn't stop thinking about how Minho's stare affected him.  _Oh god, is he trying to turn my gay? Oh hell no._ He feared for himself. He always grew up, knowing that being gay was wrong, and disobeyed the human laws. Two men can't reproduce, it's a man and a woman! Humans sole purpose on this word is to reproduce and just  _survive._ And having people like Minho and Felix around was wrong!  _But is it?  Of course it is Han Jisung! They're animals, they don't belong. Like peacocks in a chicken coop._ _But peacocks are just colourful chickens, there's nothing much different about them._ Jisung shook his head to himself. He rolled his eyes and groaned softly, gaining the attention of multiple people accidentally. The teacher turned from the chalkboard, setting her chalk stick down angrily.

 

"Han Jisung. Is there something you would like to comment on?" She asked, annoyed. Jisung sat up and cleared his throat, shaking his head.

 

"No ma'am." He said nicely, bowing apologetically. She turned back around to the board and grabbed the chalk stick, writing once again, continuing to teach the lesson. Jisung was never interested in class, and only the cute girl that sat up in the front. She had Purple hair and beautiful eyes. Jisung always wanted to talk to her, but being the nervous piece of shit he is, can't bring himself to it.  _maybe after school?_ He asked himself. He smirked and bit his lip at the idea of them dating,  _or even simply just fucking and never talk again, wonder if she's into that._ Jisung's good friend, Changbin, nudged him.

 

"Are you looking at Youngmi  _again?_ Just ask her out man, it's not that hard." He snickered. Jisung rolled his eyes, pushing Changbin away with a soft laugh.

 

"I'm planning on asking her after school." He said back to Changbin. The latter hit him playfully.

 

"I believe in you man. Get some good ass. Fighting!" He cheered on his friend. Jisung rolled his eyes with a soft blush at the thoughts.  


{ ~ }  


Jisung basically  _followed_ Youngmi all day, and Minho noticed it because he wasn't being constantly picked on. He sipped his drink while sitting with Felix and Hyunjin (really chill Sophomore, basically the prince of the school after Chan graduated the previous year). Felix sighed as he watched the short black haired boy walk by that he so dearly loves. Hyunjin groaned with his chin on the table. Minho rolled his eyes.

 

"Guys? Talk? Please?" Minho asked them, annoyed. Hyunjin sat up.

 

"Do you know a freshman kid? Hes got red hair, cute braces, looks like a fox-" Hyunjin asked, before getting cut off by Minho.

 

"You have another crush? Hyunjin, you can't even ask Seungmin to hang out, how do you think you can talk to this freshman?" Minho asked. Felix tapped back in.

 

"What's this? Is Hyunjin suffering from MCS (Multiple Crush Syndrome)?" Felix asked, confused. Hyunjin nodded, embarrassed by himself. Felix hit his hands that were resting on the table hard, standing up.

 

"What was the description of the boy again?" He asked Hyunjin, leaning forward with anticipation. Hyunjin looked around to make sure people weren't looking, before spotting the boy he was about to describe. Walking towards him.

 

"Walking to us!" He panicked. The boy smiled at waved at them. Felix shouts to him

 

"Oh hey Jeongin! We were just talking about you! It was good don't worry! Sit next to Hyunjin!" Felix motioned to Hyunjin's side. Minho watched all this unfold in front of him in such humorous ways. Hyunjin awkwardly laughed and scooted farther away from Jeongin. Minho took a final sip of his drink, quietly laughing at these interactions.

 

"Hey Felix! And you're Hyunjin, I assume? Hi! I'm Yang Jeongin, a Freshman. What's your name?" He pointed to Minho. Minho followed through with Jeongin's finger, pointing at himself.

 

"Me? I'm Minho. Junior." He said nicely. Jeongin smiled to all of them, smiling at Hyunjin the longest.

 

"Please treat me well, Hyunjin and Minho!" He said nicely, Hyunjin's heart doing flips at the cute boy.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aNNA OOP- this is my pride month ff! Minsung (obviously). theres gonna MAYBE be some nsfw later in the story but dont worry ill say when. Hyunjin is a big PHAT softie for Innie hehe. We're GONNA have a HyunSeungJeong Polyam here alright i make it happen EVERY FF I WRITE!! It follows me like a fucking PLAGUE  
> anyways!
> 
> follow me on twitter and instagram - @AB6IXUAL
> 
> thank you and god bless the gays
> 
> P.S - Jisung is one year younger than minho rather than two years so everyone can fit into the story reasonably! Here are the year lists (i didnt age up Jisung i aged down Minho and aged up Chan and Wooj)
> 
> Chan - Graduated  
> Woojin - Graduated  
> Minho - Junior  
> Changbin - Junior  
> Jisung - Sophomore (Hes in a few advanced classes with Changbin and other Juniors)  
> Felix - Sophomore  
> Seungmin _ Sophomore  
> Hyunjin - Sophomore  
> Jeongin - Freshman (UwU)
> 
> Thank u again for reading!
> 
> ~~ A ~~


End file.
